


Pretty in that Dress

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Mike, Beta!Stanley, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Omega!Beverly, Omega!Richie, Pack Family, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Spitroasting, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “I can’t believe you guys talked me into this.”“Oh, come on Stan! You look fantastic!”“If you say so.”





	Pretty in that Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Cross dressing, and other kinks
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you guys talked me into this.”

“Oh, come on Stan! You look fantastic!”

“If you say so,” Stanley finishes putting on the thin black tights and high heels he got from Richie. He feels awkward, not used to dressing up in anything but his usual dress pants and sweaters. 

“Do you think Mike will like it?” 

“Oh honey, Mike will love it!”

“Thanks Bev,” Stanley stands unsteadily on the heels, trying his hardest not to fall backwards. Beverly takes his hand, and helps him balance. “How do you guys walk in these?”

“Takes practice. You’ll get used to them the more you walk. Hey Bev, can you help me with this zipper?”

\--------------------------------

It takes about another hour for them to be completely ready for their dinner date. Stanley is just glad that they’re not actually going out, because he doesn’t think he can handle all that right now. He nervously plays with the bracelet on his wrist. 

“Breath, Stan. You look great, I promise,” Richie takes his hand and squeezes. Stan nods, audibly gulping as the three head towards the dining room where their mates wait. 

The others are all sitting at the table, talking among themselves. The conversation stops when they all look up, and Stanley looks over to Mike, whose mouth was hanging open.

“Hey boys! Hope you didn’t get too bored without us!” Richie makes his way to his alphas, setting down on Bill’s lap. Beverly does the same with Ben, who kisses her once she’s seated. He makes his way over to Mike.

“What do you think?” He watches as Mike looks at him, his eyes roaming up and down his body. Mike’s large hands come to rest on Stan’s hips, pulling him forward onto the other beta’s lap. 

“You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.”

Stan blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Mike’s neck. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Stan.”

“I know Mike,” Stan kisses his husband, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\----------------------------------------------

They have dinner, which turned out to be a on of pizza and wine, not that anyone was complaining. It’s about five bottles of wine later, that things begin turning a little more rated X. 

Richie is the first to start anything, setting on Eddie’s lap and grinding against the alpha’s growing bulge. Bill is behind him, kissing a trail down the omega’s neck and shoulder, as he begins unzipping the back of Richie’s black dress. 

Stan looks over to Beverly, who’s laying on the floor, dress scrunched up as Ben buries his face between her legs. She moans loudly, hands grabbing at her alpha’s head as Ben’s tongue works at her clit.

Stan can’t help but moan himself, watching his friends go at it. He can feel his panties become tight. He reaches under his dress to take the panties off, sighing in relief as his cock springs free of its confines. He knows Mike has seen what he’s done when the other brings him closer to his chest.

“You horny, babe. Need me to take care of you?” It’ a whisper in his ear, and all Stan can do is nod. Mike’s hand reaches for his cock, pumping it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head. 

Stan looks back over to his friends as Mike continues to pump him. Ben is now inside Beverly, thrusting slowly into the mewling omega. Richie is on his hands and knees, Bill’s cock in his mouth as Eddie fucks him from behind. 

“Mike, I need you inside me,” he desperate to feel that closeness that the others are feeling. 

“Whatever you want, love.”

Before long, Stan is on his back, legs spread obscenely wide as Mike thrusts into him, hitting his prostate on every inward and outward thrust. His legs wrap around Mike’s waist, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

Stanley is so very glad he let Richie and Bev talk him into this.

**Author's Note:**

> This household is lucky that little Ellie is old enough to sleep through the night now


End file.
